Along with the wide application of a large-size, high-resolution thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), more and more Gate On Array (GOA) units and pixels need to be driven through circuits, resulting in larger and larger load of a display panel. Hence, an output driving capability of a level shift is highly demanded.
Such a defect as shutdown afterimage occurs during a reliability test of a 75-inch 8K display panel. As required by a design sequence of the display panel, when the display panel is shut down, the level shifter needs to enable a voltage signal VGL from a low voltage output end, a first high voltage signal VDDO, a second high voltage signal VDDE and a clock signal CLK to be each at a high level. Through analyzing the display panel with the shutdown afterimage, it is found that the voltage signal VGL from the low voltage output end and a gate driving signal are both at a low level when the display panel is shutdown. At this time, it is impossible for charges inside the display panel to be released completely, and thereby the shutdown afterimage may occur.